Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a solder bump vertically overlapping with an integrated circuit.
As the integration density of semiconductor devices increases, high-capacity and high-speed semiconductor devices are being demanded.
The number of operating circuits of the semiconductor device may increase in proportion to the integration density of the semiconductor device. In this case, fluctuation noise may occur in a power voltage and a ground voltage during a read operation and a write operation of the semiconductor device. To solve this problem, a semiconductor device may include a power decoupling capacitor for filtering noise existing in operating voltages such as the power voltage and the ground voltage.